Online social networking services provide users with a mechanism for defining, and memorializing in a digital format, their relationships with other people. This digital representation of real-world relationships is frequently referred to as a social graph. Many social networking services utilize a social graph to facilitate electronic communications and the sharing of information between its users or members. For instance, the relationship between two members of a social networking service, as defined in the social graph of the social networking service, may determine the access and sharing privileges that exist between the two members. As such, the social graph in use by a social networking service may determine the manner in which two members of the social networking service can interact with one another via the various communication and sharing mechanisms supported by the social networking service.
The members of a social networking service may be employed by, or affiliated with, an organization, such as a corporation, a limited liability company, non-profit entity, club, or other such organization. The organization may have information about the members that is valuable within the organization, and that the organization would prefer remain within the organization. The members of the organization may desire to find information about each other, such as from the organization and from the social networking service. However, the social networking service typically does not have access to the information maintained by the organization. Therefore, it can be difficult for a member of an organization to find information about an organization's members.